Field
The present disclosure generally relates to autotransformer-based impedance matching circuits implemented as integrated passive devices (IPDs).
Description of the Related Art
In radio-frequency (RF) applications, an impedance matching circuit is typically implemented between an output of a power amplifier (PA) and a circuit downstream of the output. Such a downstream circuit can include, for example, a switching circuit, a filter, a duplexer, etc., and be configured to route and/or condition the amplified RF signal for transmission. The impedance matching circuit is typically configured to provide transformation of impedance between the PA and the downstream circuit to thereby reduce loss of the amplified RF signal and to allow transmission of the RF signal in an efficient manner.